Cheated
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: AU Meme: Arthur is marrying Guinevere when he suddenly meets a familiar face during his bachelor party in Paris the night before the wedding. Slash. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Cheated

**Summary: **Au Meme: Arthur is marrying Guinevere when he suddenly meets a familiar face during his bachelor party in Paris the night before the wedding.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

"You love Guinevere...you love Guinevere." Arthur told himself firmly as he tried unsuccessfully to put his crimson tie on for the fifth time. "She's got beautiful hair, beautiful smile, she's everything that you ever wanted in a woman. She's kind, gentle...And last night was just a mistake. One, simple mistake which I will never make again when I am with Guinevere. Guinevere wouldn't have to know what happened last night, she wouldn't even have to know," Again, the crimson tie looked a and he Arthur growled out in frustration and in sheer annoyance, he threw the bow-tie to the floor and sank on the bed, running his hands through his blonde hair that now lay a mess on top of his head.

"Arthur?" Uther called and Arthur heard his father coming in to the room but he didn't look up.

"I'm trying to do my tie dad," Arthur said and he began to pick the tie up when Uther stopped him and sat down next to his son, looking concerned.

"Arthur, what's wrong? It's not the damn tie, I know you." Uther said.

"It's nothing, just the nervous feeling I guess,"

"Arthur you know you can tell me anything right? I am your father and even though we may have our up's and downs, you're still my son and I'm right behind you with every step you take," At this, Arthur looked up at his father and he could see the truth behind his fathers eyes and the "I love you" look was clear as daylight.

"Look dad, it's nothing." Arthur said.

"Arthur, come on. Don't give me that! You have an hour before the wedding starts, now tell me what's up." Uther sat down next to him, the tie in his hands and Arthur stared at the crimson tie, his thoughts running wild.

Arthur took a deep breath. "I cheated on Guinevere."

"Arthur!" Uther said shocked. "When?"

"Yesterday, after the bachelor party,"

"Arthur you were drunk, it was one kiss that was all. It happens now and then," Uther said, rubbing his son's back soothingly.

"It's not like that dad," Arthur said and tears were threatening to spill and he quickly wiped them away. He was a man now, and men don't cry. Especially when they were about to get married.

"Come on Arthur, that's not like you. How could you ever cheat on Guinevere?"

"I don't know." The reply was cold and firm and Uther looked at his son, raising an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"I don't know?" Uther repeated. "How is _that_ an explanation? Please tell me honestly you were drunk,"

"No," Arthur felt like hating himself now. He screwed up, big time and he knew it.

"Then what the hell was going through your head, Arthur? You better have a bloody good reason for this or you're paying for your bloody honeymoon,"

Arthur sighed and fiddled with his thumbs, thinking how he was going to say this.

"I don't know dad. I mean, six years together and I hadn't once thought about being with someone else and then I go out of town, never expecting to see him and all of a sudden he's there and all these emotions just come rushing back like you're falling in love all over again. Bloody hell, I'm a jerk aren't I?"

"Yes," Uther said, rather coldly and Arthur flinched. "And who is she?"

"He," Arthur corrected. "It's a he,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Cheated

**Summary: **Au Meme: Arthur is marrying Guinevere when he meets a familiar face during his bachelor party in Paris.

* * *

_**24 Hours Ealier**_

Arthur had always wanted to go to Paris. However, he had never actually got the chance to until his bachelor party gave him the excuse to go and visit his favourite city. It certainly did have it's up's and down's about it, but didn't every town and city? Besides, he was with his best man Leon and best mate Gwaine but it didn't help that Leon was more excited about the actual wedding than the bachelor.

"Leon, please you're making me nerv-"

"Come now Arthur! You said you'll relax today!" Leon interrupted. "Besides, you're a free man for twenty-four hours. And don't tell me you didn't like that play because I saw the way you were looking at the lead role. Who by the way, was hot as fuck,"

Arthur rolled his eyes and slapped his friend on the back in good manner. "Okay, I admit it. The chick who played _Belle _was beautiful,"

"And it doesn't excuse the fact that the only nipples and breast I seen all day were those on a fat man," Gwaine kindly put in and Arthur sent him a reproachful look.

"And hey you don't hear me complaining about having to go to a trashy strip club with you guys. I know so many others around here that are way better," Gwaine continued, not at all caring if others could hear him.

"We just did," Leon groaned. "And anyway, it's Arthur's bachelor party and he can pick any strip club he wants right?"

"Right and it does have men there as well? Because we all know Arthur is a bisexual so he could swing the other way any moment," Leon swatted Gwaine over the head hard. "Ow, that actually hurt you know." Arthur chuckled and got into his car, ignoring his two friends chatting.

* * *

Later that night, the three of them entered the strip club called: _Bonbons sale, _which according to Leaon meant Dirty Candy.

"And it's right," Gwaine whistled. "The Dirty Candy strip club!"

Arthur all ready spotted Elyan, Guinevere brother at the bar and Lancelot beside him. Arthur had arranged to meet up with them since the two had other businesses to attend to.

"Just in time fellow," Elyan said, waving a beer in his hands and smiling cheekily. They sat down next to him and ordered there drinks. "How was the Beauty and the Beastfuck?"

"That's not even funny," Lancelot said, frowning.

"Guinevere made Arthur bring him," Leon whispered in Lancelot's ear and Lancelot nodded in understanding.

"Sorry couldn't make it to the show," Lancelot said, turning to Arthur as Elyan began to make some jokes to Gwaine and they heard sudden laughter coming from the pair of them. "Percival was ill and my flight was delayed,"

"That why he's not here?" Arthur asked, looking around for his tall friend.

"He's back at the hotel with the other wedding guests so they should keep him happy, especially with all the good looking girls there," Arthur snorted into his drink, amused.

"Eh, enough with complaining about flights and Percuval not being here," Leon said, giving Lancelot a hug. "I haven't seen you in a _long _time."

"Oooh hey there, girl with big tits to your left," Gwaine gave a low whistle as a girl with long dirty blonde hair who was wearing a blue sequinned bikini walked past and winked at him, swaying her hips as she did so.

"Please Gwaine give me a break. Those are totally fake tits and you know it," Leon said, rolling his eyes.

"As long as they're attached and big, that's all I really need," He winked at Leon who grimaced and Gwaine wriggled his eyebrow at his friend.

"Sorry Gwaine, I have to agree with Leon on this one. You can't beat a natural woman," Arthur said.

"Or man," Gwaine put in. But Arthur ignored him and pointed at a petite girl with curly ginger hair, on top of another woman, who were both moaning loudly.

"Yeah, they're both hot..from the neck and down." Gwaine agreed. "But she's too stiff. It's like she hasn't been with another woman before and her bum cheeks are too fat,"

"Dude grow up," Lancelot said and Arthur couldn't help but agree.

"Just stating the truth here man," Gwaine said and he suddenly smiled. "60 Euro's?"

"I'm in, 60 on butt face and the other," Leon said and Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, not expecting his friend to do that sort of thing.

"What?" Leon said innocently and Arthur shook his head, wanting no part of what's going on.

"Arthur, you're the one who brought us here. In this strip club, these chicks and guys are begging to be fucked," Leon said. "Literally, this is the only place on the whole freaking planet where it is okay to do so,"

"Fine. Sixty on that hot guy over there, from neck up." Arthur said, irritatedly. "Anything to shut you up,"

"All right, now it's a party!" Leon cried happily. As the boy finished his lap dance on another shirtless man, Leon signalled for him to come over.

"Hey sexy, over here. This guy next to me wants to see you," Leon cried and Arthur just about blushed a crimson red.

He turned to face them, pushing his fringe out of the way of his eyes and suddenly,Arthur was positively sure of two things. One, he had won the bet hands down, and two, his heart would have to be restored. For several seconds, or what seemed like forever, he just stared at this pale man, who stared at the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around his body as though stiff and ashamed. Finally, under his breath he let out a squeak which surprised him.

"Merlin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Cheated

**Summary: **Au Meme: Arthur is marrying Guinevere when he meets a familiar face during his bachelor party in Paris.

Merlin said nothing in return. He didn't even look back up at him.

* * *

"Merlin?" He repeated softly, as though not quite daring to believe that he was actually here.

"Hey, um...long time no see," Leon said awkwardly and he got out of his seat, taking his beer with him to leave them two alone.

He didn't even give Arthur a chance to speak as Merlin turned to grab his shirt, pulling it on quickly and stalked off as fast as he could through the busy club.

"Wait, Merlin!" Arthur called after him. "Merlin!" He pushed his way through the club, not caring the looks of what the other people gave him. He quickly caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm, turning Merlin to face him.

"Merlin, what..." He trailed off, unsure what to actually say.

"Hey you there!" A big body guard dressed in black stalked over to them, his big eyes pouring into Arthur's. "No touching allowed outside. Either go in and do it, or I'm going to ask you to leave,"

"It's okay Andre," Merlin said when Arthur began to protest. "I know him,"

After a moment of glaring at each other, Andre huffed and walked away back to his post.

"Merlin, what are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Arthur, not here. I just..I can't." Merlin said as he made up his collar.

"Merlin, please you have to talk to me. I'm panicking and I have no idea what's going on,"

"I'm _working_ Arthur," The words hit Arthur hard and Merlin broke free of him and started off once more.

"Merlin!" He went after again, trying to catch up with him until Andre blocked his path of again.

"If you want a private room with the gentleman you're gonna have to buy a room."

"A room?" Arthur asked, dumbfounded.

"One of our private rooms, 70 Euros for 30 minutes," Arthur could hear Andre French accent starting to come in, but he didn't care. All he wanted was Merlin.

He watched as Merlin began to fade into the crowd.

"Fine, I'll take it." He said desperately, and grabbed a handful of notes before shoving them into Andre's hands.

"Hey Blackberry, you seem to have a fan here!" Andre called Merlin back over. Sheepishly he made his way back over to Arthur, avoiding looking at him straight in the eyes. He grabbed Arthur by the wrist and led him behind a thick black curtain at the back of the bar, away from everyone else.

"Sit down," Merlin demanded. Arthur obeyed, not entirely sure what to do or say.

At first, Merlin stared at him, before hesitantly climbing on top of him, placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders.

"Merl..." He whispered. Merlin said nothing and instead, began to undo his shirt buttons all over again.

"Merlin, why are you doing this?" Arthur asked, why, was his dear friend doing this?

"It's my job," He said harshly and Arthur couldn't help but flinch as Merlin removed his shirt, exposing his pale body and nipples.

"See anything you like?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin you know that's not what I meant," Arthur said and he picked up Merlin's shirt, which was left discarded on the floor. "Put your shirt back on,"

"Relax Arthur, it's not like you seen my body before," He said and Arthur could hear his voice cracking. His dark fringe hung near his eyes again, and at the point Arthur realized why.

He reached up and brushed a tear away from his face. Merlin turned his face away and jumped off his lap, hurriedly fastening his shirt.

"Gods, why do you have to be here? There are hundreds of strip clubs in Paris and you have to come to this one," Arthur watched as Merlin held back his tears.

"Why are _you _here Merlin?" He asked again. "I really don't get it. I keep trying to, but I really don't. What happened?"

"Don't judge me Arthur. This isn't going to happen forever, okay? I just..." Merlin trailed off and looked at the floor, once more avoiding his gaze.

"The Merlin I _knew _would never do something like this, no matter how temporary or desperate it was,"

"Well, I'm not the Merlin you knew, okay? A lot has changed within six years."

"A lot has,"

"I know," Merlin said coldly, folding his arms and nodding at Arthur's 'About to be wed' T-shirt. "Congratulations Arthur." Merlin stormed out without another word, much like he used to when they did there daily arguments.

"Merlin wait!" He called for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Andre, tell the boss I'm going home. I'll explain later," He said as he left without awaiting Arthur's protest.

Arthur continued to follow her until Leon stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey man, what the hell is going on?" Leon asked, Arthur darted out of the door, leaving Leon standing there looking confused.

"Look, you guys go and have fun okay?" Arthur called before running after Merlin.

"Hey Merlin, wait up!" He said as he walked beside her.

"Give up Arthur I'm going home," He said, marching down the pavement.

He walked in front of him, blocking Merlin's path.

"Look, just let me take you out. Anywhere you want to go, I'll pay." Arthur said desperately. "I just can't leave things like this Merlin, really I can't."

"Arthur, I didn't want you to see me this way," He said, finally breaking down. "Look at you, your life is perfect. You have friends and you're getting married and I'm...I'm this." He said, waving a hand over his skimpy outfit.

"You're not this Merlin. You're so much better than this," Arthur took Merlin by the hands and brushed Merlin's fringe out of the way. "Please let me take you out,"

Finally, after what seemed like decades Merlin cracked a smile. The smile Arthur had forgotten and once loved.

"Okay, walk me to my place and I'll get dressed. Properly,"

"You remember what I used to call you?" Arthur said as they walked towards Merlin's home.

"You called me loads of things if I remember," Merlin snorted.

"No...what was it now?" Arthur scrunched up his face, trying to remember before letting out a big smile. "Ah I remember."

"What was it?"

"Dollop head."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Cheated

**Summary: **Au Meme: Arthur is marrying Guinevere when he meets a familiar face during his bachelor party in Paris.

* * *

"Sorry it's a bit messy," Merlin said as he opened the door to his flat, which in Arthur's opinion was tiny but he didn't say anything. It had a bedroom, living room and a kitchen which all seemed to be in one big room, the bathroom seemed to be hidden by a Japanese style partition and as Arthur looked more closely, he could see empty beer bottles on the floor, and Arthur frowned.

This was not his Merlin.

"I'll only be a minute, make yourself comfortable." Merlin tossed his wallet onto the bookshelf in what seemed to be the largest collection of books Arthur has seen. At least there was still some bits of Merlin here.

As he waited for Merlin, he picked up a copy of Interview With The Vampire, and began to flip through it when he suddenly saw something moving besides the fireplace.

"Erm, Merlin? Do you have any rats here?" Arthur asked.

"Since the last time I checked, no I don't have any rats," He replied. "It's probably just Rory."

"Rory?" At that moment, a big scruffy sheepdog approached him and sniffed his leg before walking towards his owner.

"Yeah, Rory." Merlin came out from behind the Japanese partition and now wore an evening suit, with a black bow-tie. Arthur couldn't help but smile as it looked so much like his old Merlin.

Merlin bent down next to the dog and made a waving motion with his paw. "Come on Rory, say hi to Arthur."

"Nice, cute dog. So he's allowed here?"

"As long as he's quite and the neighbours don't complain and so long he don't leave any mess, yeah pretty much so." Merlin replied, getting back up.

"Now you're making me look scruffy," Arthur laughed and Merlin chuckled. "But you look back to normal Merlin, I like you like this." Merlin gave a proper smile, a smile that lit his eyes and Arthur heart seem to give a tiny flutter.

"So are you sure the guys won't mind you disappearing on them? You can always go back,"

Trust his Merlin to say that, Arthur thought. Always thinking about others before himself.

"Yeah, they probably don't even know I'm gone. Bachelor parties are not really for the groom anyway."

"Hmm." Merlin said, and his smile dropped and his eyes showed some hurt about being reminded that Arthur was getting married tomorrow. "You know, I actually did have something in mind."

It was only natural that Merlin would pick a karaoke bar, however you could get up and dance on the dance floor next to it and some of Arthur's and Merlin's fondest memories were of dancing and a little big of singing together.

"It's cheesy I know," Merlin said, raising his hands in protest as they began to flip through some songs so the girl next to them could sing.

"Ssh you, there's nothing cheesy about Aqua." Arthur playfully squatted Merlin on the arm.

"If you say so,"

"I am the music expert Merlin," Merlin actually snorted, casting him getting strange looks of other people. "How about this song," Merlin pointed and Arthur nodded in approval.

"Beautiful song, and it's your night so you chose whatever," Arthur said and he jotted down the number on a slit of paper and proceeded to pass it on to the next passing waiter.

"Thank you sir. May I get you a drink?" The waiter asked.

"Nope, I'm good." Arthur replied, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"What's up with you?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Nothing," He said. "I guess...I just really missed you."

Merlin smiled and looked down at his glass of beer.

"So you were pretty shocked tonight huh?" Merlin said, barely a whisper and he looked back up at Arthur.

"Look Merlin, I was pretty shocked to say in the least. I just...didn't really expect you to be at Dirty Candy or anything. I was just..."

"Surprised?" Merlin finished. Arthur nodded weakly.

"So how did you end up there Merlin?

Merlin sighed. "It's a long story,"

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine because it is your business I mean. But-"

Merlin put his hands up to silence Arthur. "I'm ready to talk about it. I mean, I spent the last five months not talking about it," Merlin began to fiddle with his thumbs. Arthur urged Merlin to continue.

"Well after you left, I thought I was going to be able to move on and that everything was going to be different you know? I thought to myself: Merlin, let's have your break early on and it would be non-stop from there. Obviously I thought wrong," Merlin let out a harsh laugh.

"What happened?"

"I guess it was because of rejection, failure...and disappointment really," Merlin continued. "After about a year of getting small jobs here and there, I finally got the dream job in Paris-Much Ado about Nothing."

"That's great! One of William's Shakespeare best plays right?"

"Something like that," Merlin shrugged.

"And then?" Arthur pressed.

"Well, because I'm not actually French, I'm not that good of an actor."

"Bullshit." Arthur said.

"Merlin's magnificent acting is no consolation for the play. His bizarre English accent is at its best of an odd mix of Irish and rabid monkeys," Merlin recited. "That one was probably the nicest review I got,"

Arthur was stumped. "Sorry." He said, lacking any comfort and guilt swelled up inside him.

"And the truth is, I wasn't _even _going for an accent," Merlin rolled his eyes. "And so, they replaced me a week later with Mordred."

"Oh yeah, saw him today in Dirty Candy, he had an actually nice body." Arthur blurted out before he could stop himself. "But not as good actor as you...nor as kind-hearted," He said, hoping to pull the foot out of his mouth.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. "It's okay Arthur. You don't have to say that, but yeah. That was where things pretty much ended and screwed up for me."

"You mean to tell me you let a few bad reviews stop you?" It was quite typical of Merlin to do that. Merlin was all ways the one being bullied and Arthur had to stand up with him against them.

"Oh no I didn't. But it turns out the theatre production had too many men for their liking and since I seemed to have screwed up big time on my first major performance, I was the one to get kicked out. But after that, I had too much experience for smaller roles and I couldn't get another job for almost a year. Must of went nearly to a thousands auditions before I got my first final notice taped to my door."

"Couldn't you have asked your parents for help?"

"I thought about it but I guess it was sort a pride and honour thing really. They were there at the opening night and the only thing they could blurt out was that I looked handsome."

"Ouch," Arthur flinched.

"The bad part was I thought I did great. When I pried them about it they finally told me the truth. I guess I just couldn't handle it. We had a huge row and I haven't really called them since, I've been too ashamed to. I didn't even tell them I got fired. Didn't tell anyone, except for you."

"Your secret's safe with Merlin, you know that right?" Arthur said sincerely, and Merlin nodded, taking another swag of his beer.

"I think they probably already know. How could they not? They're better versed on threatre production news than I am." Merlin slammed his fists against the table in frustration. "So anyway, in the end I was broke, unemployed and completely alone when an old girlfriend of mine told me about this club. She said it was good money and gave her plenty of time during the day to go to auditions. So I decided to check it out, I actually started out as a waiter but it wasn't enough to get by."

"So you got...promoted?" Arthur asked carefully.

"Yeah," Merlin grinned "Last month,"

"How do you deal with all those guys and girls leering at you like that."

"At first it was hard," Merlin admitted. "But after a while I learned to picture myself somewhere else."

"Where do you picture yourself?"

"Next up, Lover to Lover by Florence and The Machine. Sung by our guest here tonight-Katie!" Interrupted the Dj over the speakers. "Chosen by Merlin and Arthur!"

"Come on!" Merlin said suddenly, and the rest of the crowd began to make their way to the dance floor, Merlin dragging Arthur with him and just for a while, Arthur thought that Merlin might just forget about his sad past.

Merlin dragged Arthur to the middle of the dance floor as the music began to dance, getting ready to dance.

_I've been losing sleep, _

_I've been keepin' myself awake,_

_I've been wandering the streets,_

_For days and days and days,_

Arthur grasped Merlin's hands, not wanting to let go.

_Oh if I'm row to row_

_Back to back_

_Lover to lover,_

_And black to red,_

_But I believe_

_I believe_

He twirled Merlin around on the dance floor, and he couldn't help but grin as he felt Merlin back pressed against him.

_There's no salvation for me now,_

_No space among the clouds,_

_And I've seen that I'm heading down,_

_But that's alright,_

_That's alright_

_That's alright_

_That's alright..._

People made space for them as they watched the pair dance. Arthur hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

_And I've been taking chances,_

_I've been setting myself up for the fall,_

_I've been keeping secrets,_

_From my heart and from and from my soul_

Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes and Arthur felt all those emotions rushing back to him from all those years ago when he first laid eyes upon this man.

_Going from row to row,_

_Back to back,_

_Lover to lover,_

_Black to red,_

_But I believe,_

_I believe_

_There's no salvation for me now_

_No space among the clouds,_

_And I've seen that I'm heading down,_

_But that's alright,_

_That's alright,_

_That's alright_

_That's alright!_

Arthur grasped Merlin shoulder with one hand, and with the older grasped his hand as they both danced happily. Not caring in the world if they looked ridiculous.

_Row to row!_

_Back to back!_

_And lover to lover!_

_And black to red!_

_An row to row!_

_Back to back!_

_Lover to lover_

_To lover to lover_

_To lover to lover _

_To lover to lover_

_To lover to lover_

_To lover to lover..._

Merlin grinned, his black fringe flopping up and down and Arthur had an urge to laugh. He leaned in closer to Merlin, their lips almost touching.

_No Salvation for me now..._

_No salvation for me now..._

_No salvation for me now..._

_No salvation for me now..._

Both Merlin and Arthur jumped back as a thunderous applause erupted out and the singer bowed, smiling at them.

Just for a few minutes, they had forgotten that there was anyone else in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Cheated

**Summary: **Au Meme: Arthur is marrying Guinevere when he meets a familiar face during his bachelor party in Paris.

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC and Interview With The Vampire Belongs to Anna Rice

* * *

Arthur and Merlin ran hand in hand through the pouring rain, quickly finding a dry space near the doorway to Merlin's flat.

"That was fun," Merlin said, out of breath. But all the same, grinning happily. "Think that was the most fun I've had since I moved to Paris,"

"Six years Merlin. I can't believe I spent six years not messing around with you," Arthur said. "I missed you dollop-head."

"Same here," He said, looking into Arthur's eyes. Arthur stared back, saying nothing. "Well, I should probably go. If you believe it, I actually have an audition tomorrow," He said.

"Really?" Arthur asked, surprised. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I probably won't get it," Once again, Merlin shrugged.

"Merlin, don't be too harsh on yourself! Your a brilliant actor! Remember acting out as the beast in college for Beauty and The Beast play? You were brilliant!" Arthur chided.

"Well, getting this part would be pretty awesome. I'm going for Louis from Interview with the Vampire."

"Well, you definitely do have black hair and you're pale," Arthur laughed and Merlin beamed at him.

"Actually, Louis has brown hair." Arthur scowled. "Hey," Merlin suddenly beamed. "I have an idea," Just then he grabbed Arthur by the wrist and led him up to his flat.

Merlin took of his coat and threw it to the floor before giving him the copy of Interview With The Vampire script.

"_I see..._" Merlin recited by heart. "_But how much tape do you have with you? Enough for the story of a life?"_

"_Sure, if it's a good life. Sometimes I interview as many as three or four people a night if I'm lucky. But it has to be a good story. That's only fair, isn't it?" _Arthur read awkwardly from the script.

_"Admirably fair. I would like to tell you the story of my life, then. I would like to do that very much."_

"_Great,"_ Arthur said. _"I'm really anxious to hear why you believe this, why you..."_

"_No,_" Merlin said and he moved closer to Arthur_, _taking him by surprise. _"We can't begin that way. Is your equipment ready?"_

"_Yes," _Arthur recited huskily, their lips so close. Suddenly, the play was forgotten and before Arthur could say anything, Merlin pressed his lips to his passionately and deeply. At first, Arthur hesitated but instead of pushing Merlin away, he dropped his script to the floor and wrapped his arms around his body. Merlin pushed him onto the couch, his lips going from Merlin's lips to her face and nechk, making their way down. Kissing fiercely.

"Oh gods," Merlin moaned. "Oh god, Arthur."

Arthur stopped abruptly. "I thought I was the interviewer." Suddenly, he realized what was happening and jumped of the couch and began to tuck in his shirt. Despite the fact that his shirt wasn't even tucked in in the first place.

"Arthur look, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," He interrupted. "I just have to go. I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry." He grabbed his jacket, holding it awkwardly over his erection and quickly pulled on his shoes.

"Bye Merlin, bye Rory," With that, he bolted through the door, without even looking back.

"Gods, what is wrong with you?" Arthur muttered and giving himself a slap outside the hall. "You're about to be married or almost married. Okay, it doesn't matter, it was just a kiss, it simply meant nothing. You were just helping Merlin with the play...but there are no kisses until later.."

Merlin hadn't moved from the couch since Arthur left. He just sat there, looking gloomy and figuring out exactly what had happened. Suddenly, he heard a knock and he got up to answer it. Somehow, he had a fair idea who it might be.

"Did you forget something?" He asked Arthur, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I did." Arthur replied firmly, before grabbing Merlin by the shoulders and kissed him once again.

"I missed you so much Arthur," Merlin said, tears were pouring out of his eyes and Arthur's heart broke at the sight of it.

He wiped Merlin's tears away and continued to kiss him passionately.

"This is so wrong," Arthur said, between kisses. "So wrong, yet so right."

"I know." Merlin agreed, kissing him on the neck as he began to take of Arthur's shirt.

"But I can't stop. I don't think I _want _to stop."

"Then don't." Merlin replied as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, Arthur doing the same.

"Arthur, what are we doing? This is stupid and you're getting married tomorrow,"

"I know, I know." Arthur replied hurriedly, unable to take his lips off Merlin. Arthur hurriedly took of Merlin's boxers and laid him down on the couch and both knew that there was no going back from this.

Not now. Not ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Cheated

**Summary: **Au Meme: Arthur is marrying Guinevere when he meets a familiar face during his bachelor party in Paris.

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC and Interview With The Vampire Belongs to Anna Rice

* * *

"That was..." Arthur panted.

"I know," Merlin grinned up at him.

Arthur looked at him, he was still handsome, still Merlin and he wondered why when he had a fiancee at home, and friends he abandoned in the city, all he could think about was kissing Merlin senseless. Merlin held Arthur closer and kissed him on the collarbone, clearly thinking along the same lines.

"Must say Arthur, pretty good rehearsal there," Merlin joked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah," Arthur laughed. "Do that at the audition and you'll get the job on the spot,"

"Shut up," Merlin swatted him playfully on the arm. "I been taking acting lessons you know,"

"Yeah?" Arthur asked, curious.

"Yup. Five years at one of the best performing art schools in Paris and I'm taking acting lessons from an 70 year old woman who let me pays her in my cooking so it's great." Arthur grinned and leaned to kiss Merlin again.

"You'll do great. I know you will."

"You know, maybe you can come with me, to the audition."

"When is it?"

"After noon."

"I can't. The wedding starts at 11:30," Merlin's smile faded and he rolled off the couch quickly wrapping himself up in his coat.

"It would be kind of wrong to cancel the wedding over the phone," Merlin started.

"Um, Merlin..."

"Shit," Merlin interrupted. "I feel like such a great big idiot." Merlin tried to fight back of his tears.

"Merlin, you're not an idiot. Well, sometimes you are but not all the time. You want to know who the idiot is? It is me. I'm the idiot. I shouldn't of come here." Arthur got up and sat on the arm of the chair.

"You know what Arthur?" Merlin asked, his nose looking runny and his face tears stained. "You keep saying that and yet you won't just leave me be. There must be a reason for you to keep coming back to me. There must be a reason why you just can't let go and yet I can,"

"Merli-"

"Tell me you don't still love me Arthur, that this was all some big mistake before your big day and so I can tell you to fuck of and get on with my life."

"You know that's not true," Arthur said, looking abashed.

"Then how is it possible that you're still even thinking about going back to your hotel to marry someone else?"

"Merlin, this isn't simple okay, it's complicated. Every time I go and do something, somebody always getting hurt,"

"Then let them get hurt! They'll get over it just like I did. Just make up your own damn bloody mind, this is your life Arthur. You know that,"

"I know that."

"Then say it. Tell me what you want and damn society!"

Arthur sat there in silence, looking at the floor while trying to think of something to say.

"I want to know one thing Arthur," Merlin said, folding his arms. "Why didn't you call me or visit me? All those years and you never once came to visit. Why?"

"We broken up," Arthur said lamely.

"Why?" Merlin literally pleaded. "It wasn't over for me. Not really. I could've stayed if you had asked me to,"

"How could I have asked you to do that?" Arthur protested, feeling his face getting red. "You had your own dream! I couldn't stand in the way of your own dream while I had mine."

"Then why didn't you come with me?" Merlin pressed.

"What, so I could mess up your big dream? Merlin you idiot, if I had gone with you, I would of realized sooner or later that really you were just too good for me and it would have been over anyway, I was just merely saving time."

"How could you say that? Merlin snapped. "Paris, London, Broadway none of that really mattered as to being with you. Being with you was the only thing that made _me_ happy,"

"I got rejected from University of Cambridge remember? I barely got into Oxford and you could have done anything you wanted to Merlin, I didn't want to ruin your life,"

Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes, running a hand through his messy black hair. "Bloody hell Arthur, wake up! You _did _ruin my life. In fact, you just about ruined everything," Merlin sat on the other end of the couch, face in his hands.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked unsure before placing his hand before placing it upon Merlin's shoulder.

"Get out," Merlin whispered. Arthur would of preferred it being shouted.

"Merlin, I'm sorry."

"Don't even apologize Arthur, just leave."

Arthur got dressed, picking up his jacket and reluctantly walked to the door and before he could turn the knob Merlin spoke again.

"It's you Arthur,"

"What?" Arthur asked, turning to face Merlin. His brows know together in confusion.

"When I'm at the club and want to picture myself somewhere else, I picture myself with you." Arthur took one last look at Merlin before opening the door.

Merlin cringed as the door slammed shut behind him, and just like that, Arthur was gone.

* * *

"You missed one hell of a party last night dude," Leon said unsympathetically as he returned from the coffee shop.

"Yeah, what happened to you anyway?" Gwaine put in.

"Sorry for ditching you guys," Arthur sighed. "Actually, I'm sorry for a lot of things."

"Don't worry about it mate. I mean come on, you and Merlin were once the famous lovers in High School and College. I'm pretty sure there was a lot of catching up to do. Did you invite him to the wedding?"

"No, never got around to it." Arthur hung his head.

"Well if I were you, I would at least have tapped that my last night as a free man," Gwaine said jokingly.

"I did." Arthur replied, however, in a serious manner.

"Yeah right," Leon rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious guys," Arthur said firmly. "We danced together and then we had sex and now Merlin hates me and I'm miserable because all I want to do is tell Merlin that I love him but I can't because I'm supposed to be marrying someone else. That, and I'm a great, big bloody coward. Come on, our taxi here to take us to the wedding place," Before his friends could say anything, Arthur got up and dragging his luggage with him, headed towards the taxi.

"Did he really do that?" Gwaine asked and Leon could only shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Cheated

**Summary: **Au Meme: Arthur is marrying Guinevere when he meets a familiar face during his bachelor party in Paris.

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC and Interview With The Vampire Belongs to Anna Rice

* * *

_**Now**_

"I must say, that is one long story," Uther said, taking it all in.

"I feel terrible. Actually, worse than terrible. I feel lower than shit right now," Arthur said and he put his head in his hands.

"That's because what you did was wrong Arthur," Uther said firmly.

"No dad, you're not getting it. I'm not at all guilty with what happened between me and Merlin. I'm guilty because it felt so right! It felt so much better than being with Gwen. This, being here and wearing that bloody bow-tie and getting married to Gwen feels wrong."

"How did it feel before last night?" Uther said, calmly.

Arthur hesitated. "I don't know..I was fine with it. I accepted it-"

"Arthur, that's your problem." Uther interrupted. "Getting married isn't something that you're meant to accept. Nor be fine with it. When I married your mother, I was over the moon about it, yes I was nervous but I knew this because there wasn't anybody else I would rather spend the rest of my life with and more. If you don't feel that way about Gwen, then you need to be honest with her."

"I love Gwen, I really do."

"I know you love Gwen Arthur," Uther said, placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "And I love you, truly. But that doesn't make me want to marry you doesn't it? Do you get what I'm saying here Arthur?"

"Well, you are my dad," He grinned weakly and Uther looked at him seriously and Arthur sighed. "I have to tell her the truth. I have to break her heart," Arthur finally admitted.

"That's it Arthur. Remember you're a Pendragon, be brave. One day she'll understand," Uther said and pushed Arthur towards Gwen's room.

Arthur slowly approached Gwen's changing room, scared to death of what he was about to do. As he heard Guinevere laughing, he suddenly felt ten times worse. Somehow, he managed to knock on the door.

"Arthur! What are you doing here? You do know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Morgana said, who was his sister and Gwen's best friend.

"Morgana, I'm sorry but I really need to talk to Gwen right now," Arthur said.

"Arthur what's wrong?" Guinevere pushed past the other girls and Morgana. "If this is about the bow-tie again-"

"It's not about the tie. We just need to talk,"

"Girls, could you all skedaddle for a second? I need to talk to Arthur,"

The bridesmaids and Morgana hesitantly cleared the room, obviously wanting to know what was happening between the bride and groom.

"Sit down next to me on here," Gwen closed the door and sat down on the bed, Arthur followed suit. "Now tell me what's up,"

"I did something really bad last night,"

"Did you trash the hotel?" Gwen raised her eyebrows at him. Arthur shook his head. "Did you hit my brother? Because he really did have it coming and I don't blame you if you did,"

"No."

"Did you get Leon's name tattooed on your ass? Bloody hell Arthur, what is it?"

Arthur swallowed and looked at his feet and he could feel his legs beginning to shake.

"Arthur, I'm sure aside from sleeping with a female or male stripper what you did, couldn't of been that bad," Gwen said gently.

Arthur just looked at her. His face said it all.

"Jesus Arthur!" She nearly shouted as realization hit her. "You didn't, did you?"

"Gwen, I am so sorry,"

"Yeah, sorry you got caught."

"Huh? I'm confessing here,"

"Okay, okay," She sighed and bit her lip. "Just tell me what was going through your head. This is not you at all,"

"It's just-"

"And if you say it just happened, I swear to gods I will strangle you with my belt."

"Okay, it was in this city and I ran into this man who I dated for quite a few years back in High School and College. Remember Merlin?"

"Merlin? The skinny dude with black hair?"

"Yeah...Well we got talking and suddenly, something inside me just snapped. I thought I been over him for _years _and then suddenly I see him standing there and all these emotions come rushing back to me and we got dancing and then it got really weird. Gwen, there's no excuse. I'm just...You have no idea how much I hate myself right now,"

"Right now the feeling is mutual." Gwen sat down and didn't say anything for several seconds. What was worse was that Gwen didn't even cry or even looked sad, just angry. "Why would you tell me all this Arthur?" She whispered.

"I wanted to be honest with you."

"No. Don't give me that bullshit. Men never want to be honest with women most of the time. You're telling me because you don't want to marry me."

"Gwen I-"

"Do you want to marry me or not Arthur?" The question was sharp.

"Well, do you still want to marry me?" Arthur asked, unsure.

"Not particularly right now. But you didn't answer my question,"

Arthur stood up before turning to face her. "I just think at this point we'd just be getting married because everyone else expects us to, don't you?" She stared at him with her brown eyes.

"I agree with that." She said and she got up and pushed Arthur towards the door.

"Gwen what-"

"Right now, I can't stand to see you. Perhaps when things have calmed down I might, but right now I want to kill you. So just leave. Go," Gwen said and pushed Arthur out of the door, only to find his sister there looking extremely pissed.

"Arthur you piece of-" She started but Arthur cut across her.

"I know Morgana." With that, he walked away without another word.

* * *

"Merlin? Merlin, please pick up the bloody phone. I need to talk to you...Come on, I know you're there. I'm not going to stop calling you until you pick up the phone. Look, a lot has happened to me today and I need to see you. Merlin, as soon as I can get a taxi I'm coming down there, whether you want me to or not. I'm going to make this right I promise."

Arthur pressed the end on his phone and took another swig of what was left of his wedding champagne. After taking a strong verbal beating from Gwen's dad and a physical beating from her brother, the ultimate fighting enthusiast and Arthur only solace was the liquid form he had taken a great liking to.

As the janitors began to clean up the empty reception hall, Arthur knew he's probably be getting kicked out soon, but really, he had no where to go.

He was stumped.

"Wow, you're actually still alive,"

Arthur snapped his mobile shut and looked up at Gwen who was now dressed up in her normal clothes.

"Yeah, just making a few calls." Arthur said.

"Well, I just came to pick up some things, like that champagne for one. Are you going to finish that?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Go crazy," He handed the bottle to her. "You know, I think I may have really blown it with Merlin."

"Wow, so you decided to cheat on me the night before our wedding and you're worried that you blew with Merlin?"

"Yeah well, I can be a dumbass sometimes," He said, giving her a sad look. "Gwen, I am so sorry that I hurt you. You didn't deserve this, I mean, you're a fantastic person. But it's just..." Arthur trailed off.

"I'm just not him," Gwen finished of for him before taking another gulp of the champagne and patting Arthur on the back. "Look, if we're being honest, I can't say with complete certainty that part of me didn't see this coming. I mean, even when you were saying and doing all the right things I always sensed something was pulling you away from me. I guess I just thought that being married would somehow change that. Trust me, you're not the only one who can be a dumbass sometime."

"Gwen, none of this was your fault." Arthur said firmly.

"Oh I know that Arthur. But you're still an asshole, but I don't hate you. Not really and I can see that you weren't trying to hurt me. If anything Arthur, I hope that you grow up and figure out what makes you happy. If you don't, you never know what's going to make you happy, not even with Merlin."

"Do you think I can?" Arthur asked her, some home rising inside him.

"I think telling me the truth, you are heading in the right direction. Yes you can, but you have a long way to go yet," Gwen gave a small smile.

"What about you? Are you going to be okay?" Arthur asked, wondering if Gwen was actually okay with this.

"Psst, come on Arthur. I'm an attractive asian business woman. I'll find someone else," She picked up the champagne and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go home, get wasted and burn all your crap." She began to walk away before turning back around. "Oh, and by the way, I'm so keeping that ring,"

Arthur laughed. "It's worth a lot of money you know. You should sell it and go on vacation, maybe get revenge on me by seducing some hot guy or girl,"

Gwen smirked. "You know, I like the way you think. You take care of yourself Arthur,"

"You too Gwen," With that, she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Cheated

**Summary: **Au Meme: Arthur is marrying Guinevere when he meets a familiar face during his bachelor party in Paris.

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC and Interview With The Vampire Belongs to Anna Rice

* * *

"I have to get back to him Lancelot," Arthur pleaded. Right now, Lancelot was the only person who could help him. Everyone else either hated him or had turned in hours ago and weren't answering their phones. Luckily the time difference had Lancelot up at all hours in his room.

"Get who back?" Lancelot frowned. "Surely not Gwen?"

"No, not Gwen. Merlin. I need to go back to city centre of Paris."

"Get a taxi then."

"I don't have any cash on me,"

"Can't you just sell your tickets to Spain?"

"Gwen gave them to Morgana and her boyfriend Leon. Luck, I just need to borrow a few change to cover what I couldn't get out of my account," By then, Arthur was literally begging.

"How much is a few?"

"10 Euros." He said.

Lancelot sighed. "You know, you still haven't given back my copy of Grease that you borrowed in year 10."

"Lancelot, I will buy you a 100 copies of Grease if you do me this one favour, please." Arthur gave him the saddest look he could muster.

"You have _met _Merlin haven't you?"

"I know you probably won't understand this, but I love Merlin Lancelot. I just literally gave up everything I had to be with him and I can't give up now. Not when I'm so close,"

"Of course I understand. The girl I'm in love with has beautiful blonde hair who wears weird medieval dresses that somehow suit her,"

"Oi, I heard that!" Morgause called groggily from the bed.

"Love you love," He said before handing Arthur some cash.

"Thank you, thank you so much," He exclaimed and he hugged Lancelot.

"You owe me big time." Lancelot said seriously and Arthur gave him a sheepish grin.

* * *

Arthur didn't even manage a nap in the taxi. Instead, he'd gone over what he was about to say to Merlin over and over in his head, and still wasn't sure if it was exactly right. He remembered what his dad had said, about being over the moon about someone you're in love with. That was how he felt with Merlin, the man who never failed to excite him, to surprise him, the man who understood him better than anyone and made him feel like so much more than he was. If only it hadn't taken six long, bloody years to realize it.

He stood at Merlin's door, suddenly feeling anxious and scared but also certain that there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

With one stroke of sheer nerve, he pushed Merlin's buzzer.

"Merlin!" He shouted.

The intercom turned it self on and Arthur heard Merlin's voice coming out from the other end. "Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon by now?" Merlin asked, coldly.

"Please let me in. I have to talk to you, I called off the wedding."

"Arthur just leave. You're too late,"

"No, it's not. But I can't say what I need to say like this. You have to let me in,"

"I can't and I'm sorry. It just hurts so much Arthur," He could hear Merlin voicebreaking, as though he was about to cry. Arthur pretended that it was the intercom being funny.

"I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry I left, but I'm here now. I'll be here until you'll let me in,"

This time Merlin didn't answer at all. But Arthur refused to let his blow him off easily. With his height, he didn't have to jump very high to reach the fire escape ladder. He climbed as fast as he could without so much as falling, determination ran through him and he was determined to get Merlin to hear him out.

"Merlin!" He yelled furiously, knowing on his window. "Merlin! Come on and let me in!" He knocked even louder.

"What?" Merlin said, finally opening the window.

"Hey," Arthur said, breaking out a grin. "Nice view,"

"Is that what you come up here to tell me?" He said sarcastically.

"No," Merlin backed of as Arthur climbed through the window. "I came to say you were right. I never stopped loving you Merlin. I never stopped thinking about you, but it was different when you were here and I was in London and I didn't have to see you every day. I was fine, I was all right. I mean, I wasn't exactly happy but I was okay. Then I decided to come here and I saw you and that was it, I was done. No going back after that,"

"But you did go back," Merlin pointed out.

"I know, because I was a coward and I was confused. But I'm not anymore. For the first time in 24 years I know exactly what I want."

"Well, I'm happy that you finally figured yourself out but I really don't see how any of this is my problem." Merlin stance was cold and confident but Arthur could tell by the way Merlin's lips quivered slightly that he was getting to him.

"Because it's you, it's always been you Merlin. When it was Elena, it was you. When it was Gwen, it was you."

"Because you always want me when you can't have me Arthur," Arthur could see the tears threatening to spill out of Merlin's eyes. Tears were also about to spill out of his own eyes too.

"No, it's because I always want you. Merlin, I'll do whatever it takes to make this work, I'll wait. I'll even sing on the street or even start stripping if it means staying here and being with you."

"Arthur-"

"Look, if you won't take me back Merlin, I'll understand. But I just want you to know that I am _not _going anywhere. If you were strong enough to survive here with nothing, then I'm just going to have to be too. I'm done with things being fine Merlin, I don't want to go back to the way things were and I don't think you want to either,"

Merlin stood there for a moment, looking down at Rory and trying to process it all in.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I can't do this. I appreciate everything you're saying, really. But it's all too much. You should leave right now," Merlin pointed his fingers towards the door.

"Merlin, I meant every word I said," Arthur began.

"I know, I know you did. While it was all very sweet, it just takes a while to think about it."

Now Arthur was the one who was trying not to cry. "Tell me what I have to do to change your mind."

"Arthur! Just leave!"

"I can't do that!" Arthur felt his voice rising up.

"You said you'd understand if I didn't want to take you back."

"I do understand, but that doesn't mean I can just accept it Merlin. I love you,"

"Then let me go Arthur." He went to his door and held it open for Arthur, who reluctantly walked through it.

"Remember what I said Merlin. I'm not going anywhere. If you do change your mind, come and find me."

Without another word, Merlin closed the door, leaving Arthur standing alone In the hall to his thoughts.

* * *

Arthur was sat in his hotel room that night, contemplating his next move. Out of all the ways he pictured trying to get his Merlin back, he never imagined it would end this way. He knew that Merlin loved him, he just needed a way to make his favourite dollophed to see it too. Just as he was considering all of the grand romantic gestures he could make, staring with making a Merlin a statue besides the Eiffel tower about 100 story high, he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and rolled out of bed to answer it, positively certain it was a cleaner to come and annoy him, instead it was...

"Merlin?" He asked, surprised.

"I found you like you said. I figured you'd be staying at the rabbits because I know how much you love rabbits," At this, Arthur blushed. "And the front desk told me which room you were in and let me just point out that next time, I would consider selecting a hotel with better security policies."

Arthur grinned. "You're here," They were the only words he could manage as he let Merlin into his room.

"Duh. I have something I wanted to tell you"

Arthur gestured for Merlin to sit down on the bed.

"I got the part Arthur. The casting director called me after you left. I'm Louis,"

"That's amazing! See, I told you'll get the part! Congratulations." Arthur said, he was about to go for a hug when he hesitated and decided to give Merlin a pat on the back instead.

"Yeah, it turns out Ms. Beach in the college really did know her craft. But the thing is, I'm going to need all the help I can get if I want to avoid another failure and she sleeps a lot during the day so I figured since you're going to be here for a while that maybe you would want to come and help me do some lines with me sometime?"

"Of course, I'd be honoured," Arthur replied, unsure where Merlin was leading this conversation to.

"Great! Well, I have to go. I have to deliver my letter of resignation to _Bonbons Sale_. But I'll see you tomorrow?" Merlin asked, opening his door to leave.

"Yeah, definitely." As Merlin made his way down the hall, Arthur poked his head out of the door an called after him. "So, does this mean you love me again?"

Merlin turned and gave him a wicked grin. "It means I've never stopped."

The End.


End file.
